Right under your nose
by Khio
Summary: Some things are just too obvious to notice. That is something Tsuna and Gokudera have yet to realize, but what does the blue-haired mist guardian have to do with all of this?
1. Prologue

**Right under your nose  
**by Khio

**Rating: M**

**Summary:** Some things are just too obvious to notice. That is something Tsuna and Gokudera have yet to realize, but what does the blue-haired mist guardian have to do with all of this?

**Pairings: **Gokudera x Tsuna, Mukuro x Tsuna, maybe others in later chapters?

**A/N: **This fanfiction was actually SUPPOSED to be a oneshot concentrating on 5927 for a contest by a friend on deviantART. Well, 'unfortunately' though another friend of mine wrote an absolutely adorable 6927 fanfiction for the same contest (go check it out on Nebbio's gallery on deviantART^^) and on top of that she's a fabulous Mukuro cosplayer and her pictures together with our Tsuna are gorgeous and I love 6927anyway and... you get the idea ^^;  
So in the end I just couldn't decide who of these two gentlemen was going to get our dear Tsuna and thus the Fanfiction turned out longer than expected and even I am not apsolutely sure who is going to get Tsuna in the end^^;

This Fanfiction is dedicated to my one and only Juudaime (_oni-no-yo-na-ningen_ on deviantART)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters.

* * *

**~Prologue~**

It was night and it was dark inside the spacious appartment, only a single ray of light creeping through a slightly ajar door and falling across the timber flooring to illuminate a part of the corridor.  
Muffled noises could be heard coming from that room as inside two persons were passionately entangled on the large bed , naked bodies sliding against each other bringing forth moans of pleasure.  
Lovingly the taller one looked down into those hazel orbs that belonged to the person he had been in love with for years but never actually had the guts to tell. There had always been too much at stake but now he had somehow managed to convey his feelings. Threading his fingers through that unruly, spiky brown hair of the shorter male he leant down to press a deep kiss to his lips.  
"I love you Tenth", he whispered as his body moved forward entering that welcoming heat and eliciting a pleasurable moan from the man underneath him...

Gokudera woke with a start as his cellphone rang on the bedside table.  
Without even taking the time to recognize the familiar ringtone or the the person it indicated he answered the small device whit a very grumpy-sounding "Yes?"  
For a moment there was nothing but silence and he was already contemplating on hanging up again when the silver haired guardian heard a soft voice he'd recognize everywhere.  
"Uh, sorry Gokudera-kun, did I wake you up?" he asked shyly which brought a soft smile to the storm guardians lips.

It had been years since they first met back in Namimori middle school and the young Vongola boss had matured a lot both physically and mentally but there where still times where it did not seem that long ago. Times where he would look at the tenth Vongola boss and still see the same shy, self-concious but adorable and strong-willed teen he had got to know back then.  
"Don't worry Tenth my alarm would have went off any minute anyway." he lied so that the other male would not feel too guilty.

"So what is it Tenth?", he asked in a light voice though he could clearly feel the throbbing headache now that the last remnants of sleep were fading away.  
"Actually there is this event, a decadal birthday party of another Famiglias' boss, that I need to attend this evening and Reborn said that I had to take at least one guardian with me so I wanted to ask you to accompany me.", he answered still seeming a bit reluctant to ask this of his guardian after so focrefully waking him up earlier. "You don't have to of course. I know that you've just gotten back from America yesterday and if you don't want to I can just ask..." "I'll come with you!", he blurted out, cutting off the other male before he could finish his sentence.

As theVongola Tenth' right-hand man Gokudera knew of course the schedules of the other guardians and which missions they were assigned to. And so of course he knew that besides himself the only guardian not out on a mission right now was their male mist guardian and leaving the Tenth alone with that pineapple-haired bastard was definitely NOT an option.

...at least not as long as Gokudera still had a say in it, too.

...TBC...


	2. Chapter one

**Right under your nose  
**by Khio

**Rating: M**

**Summary:** Some things are just too obvious to notice. That is something Tsuna and Gokudera have yet to realize, but what does the blue-haired mist guardian have to do with all of this?

**Pairings: **Gokudera x Tsuna, Mukuro x Tsuna, maybe others in later chapters?

**A/N: **This fanfiction was actually SUPPOSED to be a oneshot concentrating on 5927 for a contest by a friend on deviantART. Well, 'unfortunately' though another friend of mine wrote an absolutely adorable 6927 fanfiction for the same contest (go check it out on Nebbio's gallery on deviantART^^) and on top of that she's a fabulous Mukuro cosplayer and her pictures together with our Tsuna are gorgeous and I love 6927anyway and... you get the idea ^^;  
So in the end I just couldn't decide who of these two gentlemen was going to get our dear Tsuna and thus the Fanfiction turned out longer than expected and even I am not apsolutely sure who is going to get Tsuna in the end^^;

This Fanfiction is dedicated to my one and only Juudaime (_oni-no-yo-na-ningen_ on deviantART)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters.

* * *

~Chapter one~

Exiting the light silver car Gokudera silently cursed under his breath as another wave of dizziness hit him, making him steady himself on the door of the vehicle.  
Before hanging up he had assured the brown-haired Vongola boss that everything would be alright but unfortunately not everything was as 'alright' as the storm guardian had hoped it to be.  
There had been this throbbing headache but he had thought that that one had been due to jet lag and lack of sleep, thus had just gone back to sleep. Well...he had been wrong.  
When he woke up later he did not only have a terrible headache but felt pretty much like shit. He had felt dizzy and upon checking his temperature had discovered that he had a fever.  
Just great! Just what he needed when he had to protect the Tenth that very evening...especially when the only other guardian available was that pineapple...and even a slightly sick Gokudera Hayato was still far better that said sadistic pineapple...or at least that's what the gray-haired man believed.  
So he had taken some antipyretics before he had left for Vongola headquarters.

When the dizziness had finally faded, the storm guardian closed the door and went to enter the huge mansion.  
He was still feeling a bit hot and feverish when he ascended the staircase leading to the large office of his boss, but at least he was actually not feeling 'sick' anymore.  
That fact changed of course when he saw a certain illusionist exiting the very office in which the Tenth would be waiting for him.  
Mismatched blue and red met green and that ever so arrogant smirk appeared on the taller guardians' lips.

"You don't look too well. Maybe I should accompany Tsunayoshi in your stead, if you're not up to it, Gokudera Hayato.", the bluenette said, making the storm guardian glare at him. He hated it when that cocky bastard called his precious Tenth by his first name. Well actually he hated everything about that damned pineapple. His overconfident attitude, his cocky smirk and of course the way he was behaving with their boss.  
The way he addressed him.  
The way he behaved around him.  
The way he looked at him.  
Gokudera hated all that. He might have accepted the other as a fellow guardian, but that did not mean that he had to trust or even like him.  
"Thanks for your 'concern', but given your ...state of dress I will have to decline", he answered politely but with a sharp edge to his voice giving the other a critical look. Mukuro was clad in his usual attire. White shirt -only half buttoned-, flashy leather jacket, white trousers and of course those damned patent leather over-knees the bluenette insisted on wearing; to sum it up: absolutely inappropriate!  
The illusionist only shrugged. as he stepped aside. "I was just concerned about little Tsunayoshi's safety", he replied still grinning, being perfectly aware of the fact that he was pissing the other guardian off.  
As predicted that statement earned the bluenette another glare and he could clearly see the barely suppressed rage in those green eyes.

They remained like this for a moment before the storm guardian turned away muttering an 'as if' under his breath. Yeah, as if the very person who had tried to take over the Tenth's body and who hated the mafia that much would really care for his well being.  
Not caring about that stupid pineapple anymore Hayato knocked on the large wooden door.  
"Tenth I came to pick you up", he said and upon getting permission entered.

A gentle smile played across his lips as he found the brown-haired Vongola boss fiddling with his necktie.  
"Need any help Tenth?", he asked as he stepped closer to aid his boss.  
Being this close to him he couldn't help but notice the slight blush coloring his cheeks and it made Gokudera want to lean down and press a light kiss to those tempting lips.  
But he refrained from doing so...just like he always did...like he had done all these years...  
It had been hard, and in fact it still was, but over the years he had developed a way to keep a safe distance between them whenever they were alone. He hated to be this secretive with his best friend, but it had become a necessity when Gokudera had almost overstepped his boundaries on the other's 20th birthday.  
It had been the first time the storm guardian had seen the other boy drunk.  
Gokudera knew that it was only due to the alcohol, that the other had been clinging to him the better part of the evening, but it had made him feel warm inside nonetheless.  
And when he had brought the Tenth back to his room the temptation had almost been too great.  
He had only realized what he had been about to do when he found himself leaning over the other, their lips almost touching.  
"Here, all done.", Gokudera said smiling as he stepped back to admire his work. "Ah..thank you Gokudera-kun", the other male replied with a shy smile which turned into a quizzical and slightly worried look only moments later as he took in the form of his guardian.  
Of course that did not go unnoticed by the gray-haired man. "Is anything the matter, Tenth?", he asked though he could pretty much imagine why the other was looking at him like that.  
"Well you look a bit pale so I was wondering if you were alright", the younger one answered truthfully.  
"Don't worry Tenth, that's just the last remnants of jet lag. I'm fine. So...are you ready to depart?", he replied quickly changing the topic before his boss could even think about the idea of taking someone else with him.  
The storm guardian felt relieved when the other ,seemingly buying his lie, just nodded and made his way for the door.  
Gokudera followed him and together they went down into the basement where a black limo was already waiting for them.

It was a good one and a half hours later when they reached their destination. It had not seemed that terribly long of a trip since the two of them had been chatting about various things ranging from information on the famiglia, whose party they were about to attend to how Gokudera's trip to America had been to even everyday topics like Lambo's grades at the storm guardian had been pretty glad that he did not have to drive any further in his state.

Upon exiting their limo they were greeted by a servant who led them into the mansion. It was not as huge as Vongola headquarters but still quite impressive.  
They soon entered something that seemed like the main hall where they were immediately greeted by an elderly man Gokudera recognized as the head of the Ortolani famiglia, and therefore their host for today.  
While he and the Tenth were exchanging pleasantries, the storm guardian took a look at the other guests already assembled. There were a lot of other famiglias present, most of them already allied with the Vongola, but still Gokudera knew that the evening would turn out rather busy for his brown-haired friend since it was not very likely for them to pass over the opportunity of rising in Vongola Decimo's favour.  
The Vongola was the strongest famiglia in all of Italy after all.

Throughout the whole evening Gokudera stayed at the Tenth's side.  
Not only because of his duty to protect him but also because he had to supply him with names or information on other famiglias here and there.

Fortunately the focus mostly stayed on the Tenth but from time to time there were also persons who wanted to talk to the gray-haired man. They were mainly young retainers admiring him for his strength or seniors complementing him on his good work though and thus could be shaken off easily.

In spite of doing a good job as Vongola Decimo's right-hand man Gokudera, unlike Yamamoto or Ryohei, had never been very sociable and the dizziness and heat slowly starting to seize his body and consciousness again were not exactly helping.  
He even started silently cursing his luck as at one point the boss of the Ortolani famiglia came up to them urging them to drink a toast to the good relationship between both famiglias.  
He knew that drinking alcohol right now was anything but a good idea but he had no way to refuse.  
As the Ortolani boss was their host and it was his birthday, etiquette forbade Hayato to turn down that offer. Then again even if he would have tried to talk his way out of it...for what reason? Among mafia it was a well known fact that Gokudera Hayato had anything but a low tolerance for alcohol and he could not reveal his real reasons either since that would mean telling the Tenth that he had lied to him, and more importantly it meant making him worry.

Seeing that he had no other options whatsoever he faced his fate and took the glass from the other with a polite smile.  
That this really had been an absolutely bad, not to mention idiotic idea he realized only moments later as he could feel the dizziness and the heat getting worse. He was glad that both other males were already too engrossed in conversation again to notice him closing his eyes for a few seconds to stop his head from spinning.  
This really did just not seem to be Hayato's day and he hoped for it to end soon ...without any further incidents if possible.  
Well at least this one time he seemed to have luck on his side as not even half an hour later his best friend walked up to him telling him that they would soon depart. Gokudera was a bit surprised but who was he to object? And after all the Tenth's orders were absolute weren't they?  
So both of them went to look for the boss of the Ortolani famiglia to excuse themselves for the evening.  
"Ah Sawada-san, we were just talking about you! Why don't you and Gokudera-kun join us for a drink?", the older male greeted them with a smile.

The brunette shook his head though. "I'm sorry but I'll have to decline. Actually I was just going to excuse myself for the evening.", he replied apologetically."Oh, did something happen?", the other asked seemingly surprised about the early departure of his guest. Again the younger one shook his head.  
"No, everything's fine. I'm just not feeling too well today", came the answer that made the storm guardian pale considerably.  
The Tenth had not been feeling well? Hadn't he looked just fine back at Vongola headquarters or had that blush he had seen actually been a sign of fever? Why had he not noticed it? Had he been too preoccupied with hiding his sickness from his friend or even worse...had he infected the other?  
All these questions were running through his head as they made their way through the mansion back to their limo, but it was only when they were seated in the vehicle that he actually voiced some of his concerns.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well, Tenth? We could have left earlier if you had told me. Are you hur-" "Gokudera-kun", the younger one interrupted his friend. "I'm fine. I'm neither hurt nor sick.", he continued a gentle smile gracing his lips.  
Now that did puzzle the storm guardian. Probably seeing how confused his best friend was the brunette decided to explain himself in more detail. "You have not been feeling well the whole evening.", he rather stated than asked.  
Gokudera turned his head away in shame. "I told you it was just because of jet lag and there was no need to wor-", he suddenly fell silent as his boss used his necktie to pull him closer and press his forehead against that of his storm guardian.

"You have a fever, Gokudera-kun. That might not be too bad right now, but if you keep pushing yourself like that it might truly become a reason to worry about.", he said pulling back a bit to look at his friend with honest concern.  
The older male sighed. "I'm sorry Tenth.", he replied apologetically.  
"It's okay. Now rest a bit until we get back home.", said the young Vongola boss pulling him closer to comfortably lean against him.  
Gokudera knew that he should resist, that he should resist temptation and keep a safe distance, but at that moment he was just too tired to care. And so he closed his eyes and let the uncomfortable heat of his body be replaced by that soothing warmth, that familiar flame of the man next to him.

When Gokudera woke up again the first thing that he noticed was that the effect of the antipyretics seemed to have worn off completely since the dizziness was more present then ever. Fortunately they were just reaching the huge mansion, so all that was left for him to do was to get out of the car and up into his room where he could peacefully fall asleep and recover.

Unfortunately even such seemingly simple tasks posed a difficulty for the storm guardian in his present state and he had to lean on his friend to be able to walk at all.  
He was so close to the sky guardian that he could clearly smell his alluring scent. So close to the lips he longed to kiss. So close to the body he wanted to hold. So close to the man he had loved all these years. So close...so close it was almost too much for him to bear.  
And as he was fighting a loosing battle, red and blue watched in amusement as the storm guardian was brought into his room by the brunette.

"Hang on Gokudera-kun, we're almost there", the young mafioso said as he opened the door to Gokudera's room.  
When he was made to sit down on his bed only moments later the storm guardian knew that the time to let go of the other had come...But he did not want to. Not yet.  
"Don't go", he whispered grabbing the other's halfway loosened necktie to hold him in place.  
"Gokudera-kun...?", the young Vongola answered confused and somewhat concerned about his guardian's unusual behavior.  
But the green-eyed guardian's mind was already too fogged by his fever and the close proximity of the other male that he did not realize how shocked the other was when he pulled him close to press a desperate kiss on his lips.  
"I love you", the whisper almost too faint to hear left his lips as his consciousness was slowly slipping from his grasp and sleep claimed him.

The young Vongola boss was shocked. Though the whisper had been faint he had clearly heard it. He had heard his guardian and best friend confess is love for him after he had kissed him.  
Even after the other had fallen asleep, releasing him in the process the brunette was still standing there looking at the other in disbelief.  
Hundreds of thoughts went through his head, even as he finally managed to tear his gaze from the taller man. He was so out of it that he had almost missed the person standing just outside the storm guardian's room had he not conveniently blocked his way.  
"Mukuro-san!", he exclaimed in surprise as hazel met mismatched blue and red for an instant before turning to the floor. The illusionist chuckled.  
"You seem to be pretty confused, my dear Tsunayoshi, if you already revert to calling me that even when we're alone", he replied. "So it seems he told you how he felt after all?"  
At this the sky guardian's eyes shot up to look at the illusionist questioningly but all he got as an answer was a knowing smirk.

...to be continued...


End file.
